


Hold Me Tight

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very very very very very subtle reigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru isn't always as calm and collected as he seems, especially when Makoto isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for my best friend/twin's birthday last year buttttt I got this account afterwards so yeah hahaha okay anyways, enjoy~

“Kyaaa!”

Makoto’s semi-loud scream jolted the half-asleep Haruka awake. The bigger boy was clutching on to the latter in fear, his face buried in Haruka’s shoulder. The planned Friday movie night at Haruka’s place that had been meant to celebrate the heaven of weekend, as well as the upcoming one week break, had instead morphed into a nightmare of horror movies and (Makoto’s) screams. That was thanks to Nagisa’s demonically ingenious engineering.

“Makoto…” Haruka leaned back into the brunet’s arms and whispered, “I’m here.”

“Un. Sorry, Haru-chan.”

Meanwhile, with his back to the other end of the couch, Rei was hugging a cushion tightly to his chest, eyes peeking out cautiously at the screen.

“Ne, ne” Nagisa suddenly whispered in his ear, drawing out a shriek from the bespectacled boy.

“Nagisa!” he whisper-shouted back, “Don’t do that!”

“Aww, is Rei-chan scared?” came the taunting reply.

“I am not!”

“Are too~”

“Am not!!”

Their little argument went on for a little while, until Nagisa decided to move closer to (and snuggle) his ‘Rei-chan’ much to the other’s protests.

 

* * *

 

Just as the second movie started to play (yes, they had somehow survived the first), Makoto unravelled his arms from their place around Haruka’s body.

“Haru, I have to use the bathroom quickly.”

With that, Makoto was gone and Haruka’s back was left exposed and cold. He sighed, ordering himself to patiently sit still and wait for the brunet’s return. Except, he couldn’t. It had been way less than a minute since the start of the movie and already, there was a horribly scary scene which sent shivers down the raven’s back and caused his face to discolour. _Makoto. I need Makoto._

He excused himself quietly and padded off in the direction of the bathroom. Quiet as a mouse, he stood out there, waiting and waiting for Makoto to finally be done. Haruka couldn’t seem to get those vivid flashes of horror out of his head, and the more persistent they became, the more scared he got. The teen’s body trembled ever so slightly as he gripped the hem of his shirt. _Makoto._

The sound of the flush, the trickling of running water, and that was enough to make Haruka’s heart soar. _Finally._

“Oh? Haru-chan, do you need the toilet too?” Makoto questioned when he had come out and seen the other pressed closely to the wall beside.

“N-no.” And immediately regaining his stoic introverted mannerisms he looked away and continued in a cold voice “I just needed to stretch my legs.”

Haruka should’ve known how well Makoto could read him, not just from those deep blue eyes but from his body language and facial expression as well. All that added to the fact that just before he had turned away from those green eyes, Makoto had managed to catch a glimpse of his pale face despite the dim hallway.

“Could it be, Haru’s scared too?”

Haruka’s head swivelled back to face his best friend in shock and then abject horror.

“W-what are you talking about, Makoto? I said I needed to s-stretch my legs didn’t I?”

A playful smile formed on his face as he chuckled softly. He then gently poked Haruka’s soft cheek, causing the boy to look up and glare at him with those piercing azure eyes.

“Haru, you look pale. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Of course. The light’s messing with your eyes.”

“But Haru, your voice is thin and shaky.”

“I-I needed some water.”

“I thought you just needed to stretch your legs?”

“I also needed water.”

“Haru, your hands are shaking.”

And true enough, they were despite the tight grip on his own shirt.

“M-Makoto shut up!”

Haruka never wanted to admit to his best friend that he was, in actual fact, a huge ball of fear as well whenever it came to anything scary or horror-related. It was just that whenever Makoto expressed his own fears, Haruka felt so over-protective of him that he would take the lead and be the one to comfort his best friend. Not to mention the fact that whenever Makoto was close, there was an unquestionable feeling of peace that overwhelmed any niggling fear in his body. But it was useless to hide the fact now. Makoto had already found out.

“So Haru, are you still going to get your water?”

“Of course.”

Quickly shuffling to the kitchen, he glanced behind his shoulder to see the lumbering brunet right behind. And he hated to admit it but it made him feel relieved, to have someone he trusted walking right behind him.

 

* * *

 

“What took you so long?” Nagisa whined when the two returned.

“Concentrate on the movie” Haruka replied before Makoto could say anything.

Instead of arguing, the blond agreed and moved even closer to Rei, if that was even possible.

The pair resumed their seats, Haruka sitting against Makoto’s chest like before.

“Makoto,” he whispered in a voice soft enough for his ears only.

“Yes, Haru?”

Haruka leaned back and snuggled into the broad chest behind him. Makoto’s arms snaked around his body, knowing exactly what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

It felt like an eternity had passed before the movie finally came to an end. Makoto was, well, Makoto and had his face in Haruka’s shoulder the entire time, arms still wrapped tightly around him. Nagisa had fallen asleep on a trembling Rei, still trying his best to recover from the trauma of what he had seen on the screen.

 

* * *

 

After seeing the two juniors off, Makoto got to work helping Haruka clean up the house. Today, he had learnt something new about his best friend. Something that he had never known despite the fact that they had been together for as long as he could remember.

It was already coming to midnight by the time they finished, collapsed on the couch together. Haruka noticed how Makoto was already trying to stifle yawns, so took this opportunity.

“Makoto, stay over tonight.”

“E-eh really? Ah, well thank you Haru-chan, I’d love to. If it’s not too much trouble for you?”

“Tell your parents.”

They walked up to the second floor together, while Makoto called and received permission from his parents. They had been expected it anyway.

 

* * *

 

In their pyjamas (Makoto had a few pairs of his over at Haru’s home, he stayed overnight that often), Haruka lifted the sheets of his bed and clambered in. He continued holding them up, waiting for Makoto to get in too which he did without second thought. This practice wasn’t strange for either of them; they had been sleeping together in the same bed for about long as they had been alive.

“Good night, Haru-chan.”

“Lay off the –chan.”

The brunet’s warm chuckle filled Haruka’s ears, causing them to tingle and his heart to flutter ever so slightly.

“Makoto.”

“Yes, Haru?”

“Hold me.”


End file.
